Getsuei Hozuki
Getsuei Hōzuki (鬼灯ゲツエイ, Hōzuki Getsuei) is a shinobi from Kirigakure, and a member of the ANBU Hunter-nin Corps. Background Getsuei was born in Kirigakure. He is reputed as a powerful shinobi due to his clan's hidden techniques. He aspires to inherit the title of Mizukage. This acted as his motivation to finish cruel missions day by day. Shortly after his promotion to Chūnin, he enrolled as a member of the ANBU Hunter-nin Corps. At age 9, Getsuei graduated from the Academy at the top of his class, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 10, enrolled in Kirigakure's ANBU half a year later and became captain by 14. He continues to pursue his dream of becoming the Mizukage. Personality Getsuei is described as a "charming" individual. He appears calm and having a carefree attitude, believing that people should enjoy life rather than live in despair. He is quick-witted, observant, and intuitive; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. His calm personality allows him to carefully assess situations and formulate strategies, thus making him a good leader. He has a great sense of duty to Kirigakure and greatly respects the Mizukage. Getsuei is protective of his village and will go as far as to challenge anyone who badmouths Kirigakure. He will not hesitate to strike an enemy down. Although he is ruthless against his opponents, Getsuei is extremely protective of his allies and innocent people. He is always working hard to better himself by advancing his tai/gen/ninjutsu and staying healthy. His hobbies include: training, reading, missions, adventures, peaceful walks, eating, swimming, sailing, listening to music, soaking in hot-springs, and participating in special events. Appearance Getsuei is a lean-built young man of average height, with straight white hair, fair-skin, and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket. He wears black shorts with a kunai holster on his right thigh, sandals with Kirigakure's striped leg-warmers, and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also has an arm band on his right elbow and a long white scarf around his neck. Abilities As a member of Kirigakure's hunter-nin, Getsuei is a highly capable tracker and has extensive knowledge of the human body. He possess a great deal of speed, agility, and is clearly a very skilled combatant. He is remarked as one of the most powerful shinobi of his generation produced within Kirigakure. Getsuei is highly skilled in Silent Killing, laying traps, has incredibly strong chakra, and is proficient with the Body Flicker Technique. -Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation: As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Getsuei is skilled in Water Release techniques and can transform his body into a liquid state and then back into a solid form at will. With knowledge and use of this technique, he is well versed in his clan's other secret techniques that revolve around its use. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. When struck, part of the water he turns into can also split from his body, and be used to attack others, for example, making a water blob around one's head to drown them. He can use his index fingers to fire bullets of water and also create bubbles that can strike down enemies with great speed and force. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range and to use Water Release techniques. When he passes out he enters a jelly-like state. Getsuei is seen carrying water bottles with him, as he occasionally needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to his water-like body, he exhibits weakness against lightning-based techniques. Stats Ninjutsu: 4 Taijutsu: 4 Genjutsu: 3 Intelligence: 4 Force: 3 Speed: 4 Stamina: 4 Seal Knowledge: 3 Property OrIgInal-ArtIst is the original creator I have his permission all bios and art is by him. Category:OrIgInal-ArtIst